Inseguridad
by Muffina.Mandarina
Summary: No hay nada peor que los celos y la inseguridad, o al menos eso era lo que pensaba Shinichi Handa.  *yaoi* KazemaruxHanda
1. Chapter 1

La verdad no estaba segura si subir esto o no (sigo sin estar muy segura Uu) pero bueno, ya estoy aquí. ^^

Inazuma Eleven es propiedad de level-5 y bla bla bla bla.

* * *

><p>Inseguridad<p>

El siempre se considero la persona más "normal" del equipo. No destacaba demasiado ni tenia un comportamiento "extraño" comparado con el resto de sus compañeros. Si, Shinichi Handa era alguien demasiado normal para Raimon. ¿o quizás no?

Este simple muchacho, del cual no muchos notaban su existencia y simplemente su atención se desviaba a los jugadores mas importantes del equipo, este chico que junto a Someoka fue el primero en unirse al nada importante e ignorado equipo de futbol de la escuela Raimon, Que al haber vivido tantas experiencias extrañas en su equipo. Nunca, PERO NUNCA pensaría que le sucedería algo que para el era lo mas extraño del mundo.

Pero se preguntaran, ¿Qué puede afectar a un chico tan normal como lo es Handa? Pues es sencillo, Shinichi estaba enamorado, y por primera vez en su vida sintió celos. Celos de su capitán. Endou era un gran amigo, un gran jugador, era una inspiración para todo el equipo, pero Handa lo odiaba y no podía evitarlo. Simplemente no podía soportar que el fuera tan importante para Kazemaru.

Desde el primer momento en que lo vio se enamoro perdidamente de el, aunque logro disimularlo a la perfección. Pero al estar tanto tiempo en el equipo junto a Kazemaru, ese sentimiento creció hasta el punto de querer gritarlo a los 4 vientos.

Por otro lado, Kazemaru se mostraba mas interesado en Endou que en nadie mas, hasta pobre y olvidado Miyasaka odiaba a Endou por la misma razón. Pero muchos consideran a Endou un idiota para este tipo de cosas. Así que jamás se daría cuenta de que Kazemaru pudo llegar a sentir algo por el.

Handa, desmotivado, se engañaba a si mismo inventándose falsas excusas e intentando creer que nada de esto fuera real. –Tal vez es por culpa de su aspecto de chica- pensaba Shinichi. Pero tenia que aceptar la realidad, estaba enamorado de un chico y eso no iba a cambiar por más que lo deseara y no tenía más opción que decírselo. Aunque el mundo se le viniera encima, aunque Kazemaru amara a Endou, Aunque Max se burlara de el por el resto de la secundaria.

Después de pensarlo detenidamente durante varias semanas, Handa se decidió por hablar con Endou. Pedirle un consejo a su "rival" pudo ser lo mas estúpido que se le pudo ocurrir en la vida, pero Endou tenia algo que a Handa le faltaba y necesitaba con desesperación saber que era. Después de todo, estaba seguro de que Endou no sentía lo mismo que Kazemaru por el. ¿Que tenia que hacer para llamar la atención de Kazemaru? Tal vez, el portero de Raimon no tenia respuestas para el, ya que siempre se había mostrado como es en realidad ante todo el mundo.

Era un miércoles en la mañana como cualquiera en la escuela Raimon, las clases estaban a punto de comenzar y todos los alumnos se dirigían hacia sus salones, todos menos Handa, quien esperaba impaciente a Endou.

Endou se había retrasado más de lo habitual. Handa, quien sentía temor de que faltara a clases por estar enfermo o algo parecido, se sentó en las escaleras a esperarlo durante 30 minutos hasta cansarse y marcharse. Llego tarde a clases y fue regañado por el profesor y enviado al pasillo como castigo.

Handa suspiro fuertemente y se sentó en el piso pensativo y sin deseos de hacer nada. Aunque no hubiera nadie en los pasillos de la escuela sentía que todo mundo lo observaba, juzgándolo. Burlándose de el, por ser un tonto y estar a punto de hacer (lo que para el) era la estupidez mas grande de toda su vida.

Y así continuo, inmóvil en el piso durante unos 10 minutos hasta que alguien toco su hombro y le hablo.

-Handa, ¿tu también?- dijo la voz misteriosa que Handa pudo reconocer inmediatamente. Que al escucharla, de la emoción, los nervios y las miles de cosas que sentía, casi sale disparado hasta chocar contra el techo.

-K-KAZEMARU!- Grito Handa de manera nerviosa mientras aleteaba los brazos rápidamente.

Kazemaru observo a Handa confundido por su reacción. El jamás se había comportado de esa manera y menos con el, lo que lo hizo preocuparse por su amigo.

-Handa, ¿Te sucede algo? ¿Tienes fiebre?- Pregunto Kazemaru mientras tocaba la frente del mediocampista, quien se sonrojo y aparto su cara inmediatamente.

-N-NO! Estoy bien! No te preocupes!

-Bueno, si tú lo dices. ¿Y por que te castigaron?- Pregunto Kazemaru con una sonrisa que hizo que handa se sonrojara aun más.

-Llegue tarde por esperar a Endou. Pero nunca llego.

-Pues, lo que pasa es que Endou estaba conmigo- Dijo Kazemaru con naturalidad, lo que hizo que el pobre Handa quisiera que se lo tragara la tierra, que todo fuera un horrible sueño, que Kageyama hubiera colocado una bomba en los pasillos de la escuela para que todo explotara y no pudieran jugar el siguiente partido.

-Con Endou…entiendo. A ti te gusta mucho Endou ¿verdad?- Pregunto Handa con la mirada perdida

-¿Estas loco? Nos tardamos porque Endou se quedo jugando con los niños del KFC Inazuma. Y yo solo me canse de esperarlo! ¿De donde sacas esa clase locuras Shinichi?- Kazemaru se veía algo enfadado, lo que puso a Handa aun mas nervioso

-L-lo que pasa es que t-todo el tiempo…t-tu…

-Ya no pienses ese tipo de cosas. Endou y yo solo somos AMIGOS!

Handa se sintió aliviado al escuchar esas palabras pero ¿Kazemaru podría llegar a quererlo?. Lo más probable es que no le gusten los chicos. Prefirió por esta vez, guardarse sus sentimientos. Tal vez pedirle ayuda al capitán no seria tan mala idea, tal vez si hablara con Max podría comprender como se siente y no se burlaría de el. Hasta quizás podría ayudarlo.

El tenía una posibilidad, el problema era que casi no sabía nada sobre Kazemaru. ¿Como podía acercarse a el así?

El chico más normal del Raimon sabía quien conocía mejor que nadie a Kazemaru. Su mas grande fan, nada mas y nada menos que "Ryo Miyasaka" pero eso seria un problema. Ya que también sabia que a Miyasaka le gustaba Kazemaru y desde hace mucho tiempo.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola gente que me lee!  
>He vuelto con la continuacion de este fic, de verdad que les agradezco sus reviews, me motivaron a continuar esta historia y espero no decepcionarlos ya que no he estado muy atenta en todo lo que hago últimamente y tengo miedo a que algún detalle se me haya escapado D:<p>

Mach Hayami: Miembro del club de atletismo (y el único que conozco ademas de Miyasaka :x). Aparece en el juego, nunca lo vi rellenando algún espacio vació en el anime, sin mencionar que mi memoria es muy mala. Si no lo conocen (y si no es mucha la molestia) pueden buscarlo en Google Imágenes :3

Inazuma Eleven y sus personajes le pertenecen a Level-5

* * *

><p>Inseguridad<br>**Capitulo 2 **

El "gran velocista" Ryo Miyasaka, compañero, amigo y fan numero 1 de Ichirouta Kazemaru. ¿Acaso Handa podía competir con alguien así? Si pensaba que Endou era un reto Miyasaka era mucho peor. El tenía todo a su favor y Handa no tenia nada, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que si Kazemaru lo consideraba un "amigo" o solo un compañero de equipo, un conocido o simplemente nada. Pero tenía que intentarlo, dejar de pensar y actuar rápidamente.

Así fue como Handa se dispuso a hablar con Miyasaka y con alguna excusa barata tratar de sacarle información de la manera más sutil posible y procurando no ganarse su odio tal y como sucedió con Endou.

Eran las 5 de la tarde, el entrenamiento había finalizado y el poco preparado Handa se dirigió hasta las canchas del club de atletismo donde aun se encontraba Miyasaka junto con su compañero Mach Hayami. Esto hizo que Handa quisiera darse la vuelta y huir de ese feo lugar. Aun así no lo hizo. Ese tipo de personas de mirada escalofriante le ponían los pelos de punta, pero estaba decidido, nada podría detenerlo, esta podría ser su única oportunidad de hablar con Miyasaka.

-¡Hey, Miyasaka!- Grito Handa, aleteando los brazos y apartándose lo que mas pudo de Mach.

-Ehmm…hola. Perdón pero…¿Quien eres?- Pregunto Miyasaka totalmente confundido.

-Esto…Soy Shinichi Handa, del club de futbol. Es que yo…me preguntaba…pues, ¿eres amigo de Kazemaru verdad?- Dijo Handa con una enorme y nerviosa sonrisa.

-¡¿TE GUSTA KAZEMARU?- Grito Miyasaka lanzándole una mirada amenazante al jugador de futbol.

Un silencio incomodo se apodero de todo el lugar. Handa continuaba sonriendo como idiota sin percatarse aun de lo que estaba sucediendo, Mach los observaba sin decir nada y Miyasaka, al no recibir una respuesta, se quedo inmóvil y pensativo mientras esperaba que el mediocampista reaccionara.

Pasaron unos segundos y Handa dio un salto. Solo para darse cuenta de que al corredor no se le podía hablar con "sutileza". Su plan se había arruinado por completo y se le acababan las ideas. Lo único que podía hacer era salir corriendo, cambiarse de ciudad, de escuela, de nombre, colocarse un mostacho, gafas y comenzar una nueva vida. Claro que también estaba la opción de suicidarse o matarlos a ellos y así olvidarse de todo el asunto. Pero no, después de todo Handa continuaba siendo un chico normal.

Pero ese Miyasaka, ¡¿era acaso un adivino? No señor, Miyasaka era capaz de atacar a cualquier persona que mencionara a su querido Kazemaru. Sin importar quien, donde y cuando fuera. Todo el mundo quería robárselo y lamentablemente Handa no tenia idea de esto.

-E-es tan obvio…

El silencio continuo, Miyasaka se acerco a Handa enfadado. -¿Acaso este chico se cree tan bueno como para corresponderle a Kazemaru?- Se preguntaba a sí mismo el Rubio observando a su rival detenidamente

-El nunca se dio cuenta, tú se lo acabas de decir. Miyasaka solo dice esas cosas porque si.- Dijo Mach, tratando de contener la sonrisa.

-¿que? e-entonces…

-Si, tremendo enemigo que acabas de ganarte- El chico de cabello blanco ya no podía contenerse y sonrío. (Y no es que Mach tuviera una linda y hermosa sonrisa la cual no podía ser vista por simples e impuros mortales, más bien era como la de un psicópata)

Handa, quien ya estaba aterrado y desesperado, hizo una reverencia y con un alegre y enérgico "gracias" se despidió de los chicos del club de atletismo. Dio media vuelta y se dispuso a salir corriendo, pero Mach lo agarro de los hombros y presiono con fuerza.

-¡Aaaaargghhh!- Handa fue arrastrado hacia atrás y cayó al piso.

-JA. Ustedes los caracoles del club de futbol son más débiles de lo que pensaba- Dijo Mach señalando a Handa

Miyasaka solo se dedicada a observar sin decir una sola palabra. Pero en el fondo tenia muchas cosas que decir, sabia que Handa era compañero de Kazemaru, tenia miedo, tal vez no era tan distraído y nervioso como lo parecía, tal vez quería engañarlo y era un falso que quería a Kazemaru solo para el.

-Hey Handita, te propongo algo. Que te parece si tu y Miyasaka tienen un enfrentamiento.-

-¿Un enfrenamiento? ¿Quieres que me pelee?- Pregunto Handa, levantándose del piso.

-Vas a correr. ¿O acaso lo único que sabes hacer es perseguir una pelotita?- Dijo Mach, riendo de manera burlesca

-P-pero yo no soy tan veloz…

-Entonces nos vemos mañana, misma hora y mismo lugar- después de decir esto, Mach le dio la espalda a Handa y se dirigió a los camarines junto con Miyasaka quien continuaba sin hablar.

Los corredores se habían retirado, Handa casi no entendía lo que había sucedido y su mente estaba bloqueada. Sin mencionar ese enorme dolor de hombros (cortesía de Hayami) que lo estaba volviendo loco. Tratando de ignorar los sucesos se fue a su casa a recuperarse por completo. Al pobre y enamorado chico le esperaba un día muy largo.

* * *

><p>Bueno, espero que haya sido de su agrado. Cualquier critica o idea sera bien recibida y eso ^^<br>prometo mejorar~


End file.
